


Sunnmerry’s Forest

by Cryln_oid



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Brutal Murder, Children, Cum Inflation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Ephebophilia, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Underage, F/M, Gang Rape, Inflation, Lolicon, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Male Character - Freeform, Original Teen characters - Freeform, Other, Pedophilia, Preeteen, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Somnophilia, Teenagers, Underage - Freeform, Underage Rape/Non-con, original child character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryln_oid/pseuds/Cryln_oid
Summary: Sunnmerry’s forest no longer belongs to the Hendersons family...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Sunnmerry’s Forest

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn’t read the Tags, you should. If you don’t like, don’t read.

Warning: THIS BOOK CONTAINS EXPLICIT THEMES. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THEN DO NOT READ.


End file.
